


Breaking and Entering

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River smiled. “Hello sweetie,” she said before turning around. The voice was different but she did not need to look in order to know it was the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



> River had broken into the TARDIS many times in the past so she did so with ease. Could it really be considered breaking in though if you had a key? She did not think so. This made it more of a surprising intrusion.

From the looks of the current state of the TARDIS, it was easy for River to pinpoint the exact portion of the Doctor’s timeline she had entered.

“I thought criminal behavior was behind you?”

River smiled. “Hello sweetie,” she said before turning around. The voice was different but she did not need to look in order to know it was the Doctor.

“Oh my, you have gotten old haven’t you?” River inquired. “And those eyebrows! I bet they have an entire personality of their own.”

“You’re not the only one who’s gotten old, River.”

River smiled. “How’s Clara?”

“Off being domestic with P.E.”

“Husband?” River asked and from the look on his face, she knew she was right. “You could do with spending some more time with your wife, Doctor.”

Their timelines never meshed, one going forward and the other backwards. Didn’t mean River was any less his wife. It simply made meeting much more complicated.

“Well maybe if said wife came around more often it would be possible,” he muttered.

“I’m here now, husband.”

River approached the doctor, eyes lingering on his eyebrows for a few uncomfortable moments.

It went unsaid that River missed his other face. That brilliantly young face (without distracting eyebrows) and full of such life. It had showed pain but on this face, it was much more noticeable to River.

“Where are you heading too, Doctor? I have hours before my next class and nowhere to be.”

The Doctor arched a brow. “A distant planet, say 2,000 years in the future from our current time. Fancy joining me?”

“Of course, sweetie but I think I should drive. We know how you are with flying the, TARDIS.”


End file.
